


A Reindeer's Day Out

by EllenMarieP



Series: Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [21]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen, Thomas Barrow is Good With Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenMarieP/pseuds/EllenMarieP
Summary: Part 21 of the Christmas prompt challenge.Reindeer – “Why exactly is there a reindeer inside the house?”Mary doesn't always think things through.
Series: Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030419
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25
Collections: A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020





	A Reindeer's Day Out

**A Reindeer’s Day Out**

Christmas at Downton was steeped in age-old grandeur, glamour and traditions from the 30-foot tree in the main hall to the extravagant gifts with no sentimentality attached. Year in and year out nothing ever changed, or so Robert thought until he walked downstairs one morning to find Barrow standing in the middle of the main hall holding a very real, very much alive reindeer and he wasn’t looking very happy about it.

“Good morning Barrow.”

“Good morning milord.”

“Why exactly is there a reindeer inside the house?”

Unless Robert's eyes were deceiving him, Barrow came extremely close to rolling his eyes at the question and he found he wasn’t surprised by the action nor the answer that followed.

“It was Lady Mary’s idea milord. She thought the children would enjoy it.”

“Of course she did. But why inside?”

“I’m afraid you’d have to ask her that milord. She was in a bit of a rush when I tried asking.”

All Robert could do was offer his butler a sympathetic and understanding look before his eldest daughter came bursting in like a human tornado as if summoned by them using her name outside of her presence. She graced her father with a happy grin as she gestured to Barrow and his furry charge.

“What do you think papa? It’ll be a wonderful treat for the children.”

“I’m sure it will darling, but does it have to be inside? Wouldn’t it be better in the stables where a stable boy could look after it and leave Barrow free to do his job?”

The look on Mary’s face strongly suggested that this thought had never occurred to her until that very second and she glanced at Barrow with a look bordering on sheepish.

“Ah. Barrow, why didn’t you say something?”

“To be honest milady you never gave me a chance. I’m happy to help of course but I do have a lot to do downstairs.”

Mary and Robert blinked, still getting used to having a butler who didn’t pander to them like Carson used to which to them was a mix of bizarre and refreshing. Robert for one thought it was good for Mary to have a butler who wouldn’t let her get away with everything just because she was Mary. Mary thought she’d be far less happy with it if not for the fact that the children clearly saw Barrow as their Carson and she knew how special that relationship would be to them as they grew up.

Thomas was very tempted to fidget under a pair of suddenly analysing gazes, but he was terrified of the animal on the other end of the rope he was holding moving and eating the Christmas tree. He liked animals, he did, but this one was not your average, easily pleased, Labrador like Tiaa. This one was unpredictable and funny looking and smaller than he thought it would be.

After a very long minute of analysis, Mary seemed to come to a decision.

“I’m sorry Barrow, I wasn’t thinking in all the excitement. I’ll call for one of the stable hands to come and collect your charge. You will still come and see the children get their surprise won’t you?”

“I wouldn’t miss it milady.”

Jewel the reindeer was unaware of any fussed she may have caused; she was just enjoying being out and about. The carrots she got from the small humans, she always got carrots from the small ones. in a very horse smelling stable were the icing on the cake for her reindeer's day out.


End file.
